


will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

by hornyhomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, but this is me pushing my sakusa kiyoomi likes tall girls agenda, it doesn't really have any thing to do with the fic, kinda? idk, the reader is also tall, this is just reader pegging sakusa smirking cat face emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyhomo/pseuds/hornyhomo
Summary: If you were to tell Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi that he was going to be pegged one day, he would laugh in your face and then spray you down with disinfectant.-Or, Sakusa gets pegged by his girlfriend.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

**Author's Note:**

> *puts head in hands* if anyone also really likes this idea and wants to write it or something, PLEASE DO. it might be 10x better than this trainwreck and will serve justice to the pegging sakusa agenda

If you were to tell Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi that he was going to be pegged one day, he would laugh in your face and then spray you down with disinfectant.

Yet, here he is, at the mercy of his girlfriend of four years looming over him on the bed. Dressed in a lacy bra with a garter belt attached to sheer stockings that stop at her upper thigh. The garments are a dark maroon, a color that Kiyoomi picked with Y/n when they were ordering it offline. They also purchased a strap on while ordering the lingerie.

It took some convincing on Y/n's part, at first the idea not at all sounding pleasant to Kiyoomi. But, after the constant promising of being cautious while also making him feel good, Kiyoomi gave in.

The harness hangs low on Y/n's hips, the dildo a bright purple. It's average size, not too long, not too thick. But no matter the size, the thought of being fucked leaves Kiyoomi nervous, but at the same time, excited. 

Y/n brings her hands up to untie the drawstring of Sakusa's sweats, slipping her fingers under the waistband, she urges Kiyoomi to lift his hips. He does so, raising his hips just a tiny bit, leaving enough room to allow Y/n to slide the fabric down, revealing boxers and pale skin. 

Long fingers run over the expanse of Kiyoomi's thighs, sending shivers down his spine while Y/n skims the tips of her fingers over the defined muscle. 

"So pretty, love," Y/n mutters, her voice smooth like velvet. She leans down and presses her lips to Kiyoomi's bare shoulder, "So, so pretty."

She mouths at Sakusa's neck, relishing in the soft sighs that he makes when she skims over a particularly sensitive spot. In no time at all, the boxers follow the sweatpants onto the floor of their bedroom. 

Y/n's fingers glide over Sakusa's cock, pulling a heavier sigh out of his lungs and a full body shudder. With no warning at all, she smirks against the side of his neck, and wraps her hand around his shaft, giving it a small tug. 

A groan leaves Kiyoomi's mouth, his hands comes up to grip at Y/n's waist, thumbing at the lace. 

Y/n's hand travels farther up and the tip of her thumb circles the head his dick, before she gently presses it into his slit, and Kiyoomi has to bring a hand up to his mouth to cover the soft moan that threatens to escape.

"C'mon honey, let me hear those pretty sounds of yours," Y/n says as she pulls away from Kiyoomi's neck, her smirk only growing as she meets his eyes, "I want you screaming by time I'm done with you."

Her hands leave his cock, causing Kiyoomi to let out a small huff, as she shuffles off of him to lean over to the bedside table. Kiyoomi admires his lover, from her soft hair to her long, smooth legs. Y/n's legs are admittedly one of Kiyoomi's favorite features about her. She stands only a few inches shorter than Kiyoomi, but its never bothered him and never will. 

Y/n returns with a bottle of lube and a few condoms, tossing them to where the would land beside Kiyoomi. She settles back between Sakusa's legs, and she opens the bottle to squirt a generous amount of lube onto her fingers. Her fingers come down to circle around Kiyoomi's rim, and she over so her lips can reach his own. 

Kiyoomi is kissed stupid while Y/n pushes the first finger in, causing Sakusa to release a little gasp into the kiss. 

"How does it feel, hun? You good?" She asks, pulling back from the kiss so she can observe her boyfriends face.

"It feels, weird? It doesn't hurt but it's not really pleasant," Kiyoomi replies, wrapping his arms around Y/n's shoulders, bringing her back down to continue kissing her, "You can add another." 

Per his request, Y/n adds another finger. There's a small stretch and it only worsens the unpleasant feeling for Kiyoomi. Y/n takes notice and begins to pepper kisses all over his face, and brings her free hand up to slowly stroke his cock. 

The pleasure distracts Kiyoomi from the odd feeling of being fingered, and he gratefully accpets it with a low hum. 

Y/n scissors her fingers, thoroughly stretching him, and after some time, she curls her fingers and Kiyoomi's hips buck.

"Bingo," she says, and her fingers continue to prod at the bundle of nerves that brings so much pleasure. Kiyoomi's toes curls, and he fists his hands into the sheets. His moans raises in volume and by an octave and Y/n continues her movements and adds a third finger.

By time he's properly prepared, Sakusa is trembling underneath Y/n, and that alone brings a feeling of satisfaction in Y/n. 

She gently pulls her fingers out before grabbing a condom, tearing it open and rolling the rubber onto the dildo, before she pops open the cap of the lube bottle and coats the toy in it. The bottle is tossed to somewhere on the bed, and Y/n lines the toy up to Kiyoomi's entrance. 

"You ready?" she asks, her free hand coming up to cup the side of Sakusa's face, thumb gently rubbing over his cheekbone. 

"Yeah," is Kiyoomi's reply, and that's all Y/n needs before she slowly pushes into him. It's a bigger stretch compared to Y/n's fingers, and it burns a little, but Y/n leans down to capture his lips in another kiss. 

Y/n pushes in until she is fully sheathed inside of Kiyoomi, and the pain has significantly gone down, and Kiyoomi is panting before Y/n has even moved. He urges her to move by wrapping his legs around her waist, pulling her lower half closer to him. Y/n gets the message, and she slowly pulls out before snapping her hips forward, and Kiyoomi sees fucking stars. 

The toy hits his prostate dead on, and Sakusa is afraid that their neighbors are going to leave a noise complaint because of how loud he's moaning. But, it only eggs Y/n on, and she pulls out almost all the way, before thrusting deep into Kiyoomi. 

"Fuck!" is Kiyoomi's broken reply to Y/n's brutal pace, and his head is spinning while he can feel heat pool in his lower stomach, a sign that hes teetering closer to the edge. Y/n's hand comes up to stroke him, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. 

A strangled cry rips from Kiyoomi's throat as his back arches off the bed, tears building up as he comes. He comes so hard that he sees white, and it takes him a minute to catch his breath. 

He's brought back down to reality by the feeling of Y/n leaving open mouthed kisses along his shoulders and chest. Kiyoomi brings his fingers up to bury them into Y/n's soft hair, scratching at her scalp. 

"You did good, love," she hums, leaning further into Kiyoomi's touch, before she leans away and smirks down at him while she throws one of his legs over her shoulder, "But I don't think one round will satisfy me."

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of this came to me at 2:00 am, and i searched the sakusa x reader tag and found no bottom sakusa. so i decided to go: preposterous! i will just have to indulge myself. and, here we have it, folks. bottom sakusa getting pegged by his tall gf. this fic is probably hella rushed and not as good as i would like it to be as i'm not experienced in writing smut ot writing in general. but eh, i pulled it all out of my ass in a span of 3 hours and i like it, so it stays. n e ways, hope you enjoyed and #pegsakusakiyoomi2020 😼😼


End file.
